villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Makuta Teridax
Teridax, otherwise known as Makuta is the primary antagonist in BIONICLE. He was created by the Great Spirit, Mata Nui, the massive godly being who both protected and ruled the Universe. He and his species were created to maintain order and create rahi beasts to inhabit the Bionicle Universe, but Teridax grew jealous of him and Poisoned him, putting him into a deep sleep in order to prevent Mata Nui's interferance in his plans. the makuta evolved past the need for organic components becoming sentient clouds in mechanical bodies. History Teridax was a Makuta created to protect the peaceful Matoran inhabitants of the Universe as a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta while his brother, Mata Nui, ruled and protected the Universe. Teridax had a positive relation with his leader, Miserix, leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta, but was closer to Mata Nui himself. At one point, a traitor named Takadox had been discovered to have been a leader in an organization called the League of Six Kingdoms, who sought to overthrow Mata Nui and conquer the Universe. In response, the Brotherhood and heroic soldiers born to protect the Universe called Toa joined together and attacked the League. Teridax was successful in capturing Takadox and the other five warlords, called Barraki, who led the League. After their capture, Teridax took the Barraki to a being named Botar, who teleported the Barraki to a prison called The Pit to pay for their crimes. Some time after the Barraki's imprisonment, Teridax went under the name "Makuta" and began plotting to take over the Universe, though he deemed the Barraki unworthy of such an act. Some years later, Makuta organized a plan to conquer the Universe and made short work of overthrowing the original leader Miserix and eliminating all the makuta that had supported the now imprisoned ex-leader. Once Miserix was dealt with, Makuta went to the city of Metru Nui where he kidnapped turaga Dume who ruled the city and put him into an endless sleep and took on his form and gained control over the law enforcement AI units called Vahki. Using his new disguise as Dume, he set a matoran named Vakama to work on the mask of time. He also began spreading his Vahki troops across the city to capture the matoran population and put them into comas like he did to Dume. Teridax also hired two mercenaries, Nidhiki and Krekka, to capture Toa Lhikan as he was the sole protector of Metru Nui and was finally captured after handing Vakama and five other matoran toa stones and imprisoned underneath the Colisseum. After Vakama was attacked, Makuta as Dume saw the completed mask of time. The next day, Vakama and the other five matoran were transformed into the Toa Metru and went to the Colisseum to prove themselves. The Toa Metru failed and Makuta unleashed his Vahki on the Metru. Vakama, Nokama, and Matau were able to fight off the Vahki and escaped, but Whenua, Onewa, and Nuju were arrested and incarcerated with Lhikan, now a turaga. Realizing this, Makuta sent Nidhiki and Krekka to capture or kill the three remaining Toa. Vakama and his friends were able to evade the hunters and fled to Onu-Metru. Meanwhile, the other three toa along with Lhikan freed themselves by blowing a hole in the wall and regrouped with Vakama, where they discovered Makuta's plans of putting matoran into comas and even saw the real Dume in stasis. After a narrow escape on a stolen Vahki transport, they headed for the Colisseum where Teridax revealed himself and his plans to control the Matoran. Makuta then poisoned Mata Nui and placed him into a deep slumber, causing the Great Cataslysm while the Metru and Lhikan fled with half of the Matoran stasis pods. Teridax sent Nidhiki and Krekka after them again, but after a brief battle, the two mercenaries were knocked off and, having outlived their usefulness, Teridax executed them. Teridax pursued the toa in hopes of getting the mask of time from Vakama, so Vakama confronted the villain. Teridax managed to overpower the toa, but Vakama used the the mask of time to slow him down. Lhikan sacrificed himself to save Vakama from Teridax's shadow claw and died and the mask was knocked into the ocean. After Lhikan's demise, Vakama defeated Teridax and Teridax asked how Vakama could defeat him alone when Lhikan could not. The other toa arrived and with Vakama, used their elemental powers to imprison the evil being inside crystalline protodermis, defeating the villain. However, Teridax was not helpless. After his imprisonment, Teridax telepathically summoned the Visorak Hoarde led by Sidorak and Roodaka. The Visorak quickly claimed Metru Nui while the toa metru where away seeking a new home for the slumbering matoran. When the toa returned, they were captured by the Visorak and mutated with hordika venom, but were rescued by a group of ex-toa called the Rahaga and began searching for a rahi named Keetongu, who had the ability to cure victims of the Visorak venom. Along the way, Vakama was captured and enslaved by Roodaka. Vakama was freed from Roodaka's control when the toa, rahaga, and Keetongu launched an attack on the Colisseum, which resulted in Sidorak's death at the hands of Keetongu. Vakama ordered the Visorak to depart the city and they complied, infduriating Roodaka. Vakama shot Roodaka with a Rhotuka spinner and supposedly killed her, but unintentionally destroyed Teridax's prison as she had a shard of protodermis in her possession, allowing Teridax to escape. After escaping, Teridax awakened a matoran named Ahkmou, and told him lies about the toa abandoning him to gain him as an ally. One year later, Teridax attacked the island of Mata Nui, where the toa, now turaga, and the matoran were residing and terrorized them until six Toa Nuva arrived. The Toa Nuva quickly stopped Makuta's schemes. Makuta then unleashed the Bohrak swarms which were defeated. After the subsequent release and defeat of the Bohrak-Kal, the Kanohi Avohkii, mask of light was uncovered by a matoran named Takua and his friend Jaller, and he unleashed his Rahkshi to retrieve it and kill Takua and Jaller. The Rahkshi's pursuits caused much destruction such as the destruction of Ta-Koro and Onu-Koro, as well as the death of Jaller. This failed and Takua became the toa of light named Takanuva who then confronted Teridax. Teridax challenged him to a game of kolhii which he lost, he then attacked Takanuva and ended up dragging the toa down with him into a pit of energized protodermis which fused them together. The new creature opened the massive stone gate barring the matoran from their former home of Metru Nui and used his power to resurrect Jaller. However, this weakened the being and it ended up being crushed by the gate once the matoran had gone through. Takanuva miraculously survived, but Teridax was seemingly killed and the turaga, matoran, and Toa Nuva crafted boats and set sail for their home. Teridax, however, survived as a gaseous being survived this and latched onto the skakdi convict Zaktan filling his mind with thoughts of domination. He used the criminal and his gang, called the Piraka, as a puppet to keep him alive and take him to Voya Nui while his plan unfolded. The tank he was being held in was ruptured by Axxon during his battle with Brutaka and he found his way down into the black waters of The Pit, a ruined prison located directly below Voya Nui, following the Kanohi Ignika mask of life which fell into the hands of former inmates known as the Barraki. He possessed a deactivated Maxilos guard bot. He then allied himself with the Toa Mahri to awaken the Great Spirit. He was defeated by the revived Pit jailer Hydraxon and he abandoned the Maxilos body in order to travel to Metru Nui where he simply had to await his plan's completion. when he arrived he traveled to Mata Nui's brain forcing his own mind into it and pushing Mata Nui into a managable place where he could dispose of him later. Once the Ignika was put into place and the robot body revived he stuffed Mata Nui's consiousness into the mask and jetisonned it into space. He spent the next several months getting used to the operation of his new form and crushing rebellions until he learned that Mata Nui had landed on a barran world and was about to use a prototype of Teridax's current body to restore it to an inhabitable state. He launched himself after his enemy seeking to eliminate him once and for all. He confronted the former Great Spirit and ended up being killed by a moon to the back of the head. Antroz Chirox Vamprah Powers The Makuta has a mask power that in itself is unusual but powerful. His Mask provides him with the power of Shadow. It allows him to communicate with anyone that is in darkness and move in darkness more quickly than anyone can see, he also had the ability to produce Kraata used to create Rahkshi and all 42 Kraata powers. Film In the films, he is always referred to as "Makuta" and the name "Teridax" is never mentioned. He has a more dark and sinister appearance, and is voiced by Lee Tockar. In the fourth film, it is explained that Makuta betrayed his brother, Mata Nui. In Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui, Makuta, after killing five of the original six Toa, captured Turaga Dume and disguised himself as him to fool the Matoran, while sending the Dark Hunters, Krekka and Nidhiki, to capture the last surviving Toa, Lhikan. When six new Toa awakened, Makuta gave them a challenge to prove themselves, which they were unable to complete. He made out that they were impostors and imprisoned Onewa, Nuju, and Whenua. Vakama, Nokama, and Matau escaped, so Makuta send Krekka and Nidhiki after them. Eventually the Toa revealed Makuta as an impostor. Makuta began absorbing energy from the city, absorbing his spy Nivawk, as well as Krekka and Nidhiki. Makuta fought Toa Vakama over the Mask of Time, during which Lhikan sacrificed himself to save Vakama from Makuta's attack. In the end, Vakama defeated Makuta, and all six Toa froze him in a protodermis prison. In Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows, Roodaka took a piece of Makuta's protodermis prison and set it as her heartstone. After the battle with Roodaka, Sidorak, and the Visoraks, Roodaka allowed Vakama to strike her down with an energy wave, hitting the heartstone with elemental energy and breaking the seal on Makuta. In Bionicle: Mask of Light, Takua and Jaller discovered the Mask of Light and searched for the seventh Toa. Makuta sent the Rahkshi to find the Herald (who was believed to be Jaller but was really Takua) and kill him. Eventually, after the Rahkshi of Fear, Turahk, killed Jaller, Takua awakened as the Toa of Light, Takanuva, destroyed Turahk, made a vehicle out of the other five Rahkshi, and faced Makuta in his base. After defeating Makuta, Takanuva tried to take the Mask of Shadows off him, causing both to fall into a pool of protodermis, fusing them together into Takutanuva. Takanuva was the dominant in this fusion, as he led everyone through the gates of Metru Nui while holding the gate open, and used a great deal of energy to revive Jaller. This weakened Takutanuva, causing the gate to crush him. However, Takanuva was later revived by Vakama, but Makuta was not. (Although he returns after this occurs in the books, this was his final chronological film appearance) Category:Traitor Category:Dark Lord Category:Deceased Villains Category:Masked Villain Category:Brutes Category:Murderer Category:Usurper Category:Big Bads Category:Video Game Villains Category:Possessor Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Movie Villains Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Complete Monster Category:BIONICLE Villains Category:Leader Category:Bigger Bads Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Demon Category:Immortals Category:Umbrakinetic Villains